masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Weapons (Mass Effect: Andromeda)
In Mass Effect: Andromeda, there are five types of weapons that can be used by any character. Assault Rifles, Pistols, Sniper Rifles, Shotguns, and Melee Weapons. Overview Class type requirements were removed in Mass Effect: Andromeda. The same requirements were removed from weapons as well. Characters and weapons are highly customizable in Mass Effect: Andromeda differing greatly from previous Mass Effect games. Weapons can be found dropped from enemies, looted from containers, purchased from merchants, or by Development (crafting) at a Research Center. Each weapon counts as one item towards the Inventory item limit. Combat Style In addition to weapons, combat also allows use of Flak Cannons, Grenades, Trip Mines, etc. Adding points to Tech skills, allows focusing more on experimental weapons, such as the Flamethrower and the Cryo Beam. Enemies are not generally classified as 'weapons' so are not listed here, but by using Biotic skills can, in fact, temporarily turn an enemy into a weapon, either as a shield or to do damage to another enemy. Weapon Types * Milky Way - Similar to weapons found in Mass Effect, Mass Effect 2, and Mass Effect 3 but upgraded. * Heleus - This type of weapon is generally plasma based and benefits from heat-seeking technology. Some Heleus weapons are also charged based. The longer they are charged before releasing the trigger, the more devastating the impact. * Remnant - Typically use beams, have a high rate of fire and are exceptionally accurate, though they typically lack per-shot damage compared to Heleus or Milky Way weapons. Due to rising heat, the weapon will experience occasional cooldown requirements. A fair trade-off considering this weapon type does not require carrying extra ammunition. Weapon Categories Assault Rifles †Like all weapons in the Pathfinder Elite Weapons Set, the Pathfinder Pioneer is not available above Rank V. Pistols †Like all weapons in the Pathfinder Elite Weapons Set, the Pathfinder Ranger is not available above Rank V. Sniper Rifles †Like all weapons in the Pathfinder Elite Weapons Set, the Pathfinder Observer is not available above Rank V. Shotguns †Like all weapons in the Pathfinder Elite Weapons Set, the Pathfinder Deep Impact is not available above Rank V. Melee Weapons Weapon Loadout Weapons can only be added/changed/removed at a Loadout terminal. The number of weapons Ryder can carry will depend on the skill points placed into the Combat Fitness skill. Squad weapons can't be changed in Mass Effect: Andromeda. See Squad - Mass Effect: Andromeda Weapon Weight Total weapon weight is affected by the number and type of weapons chosen at the Loadout terminal. *Melee weapons are weightless but each firearm adds more weight. *If Ryder carries too much weight, power recharge times are affected. *Certain Skills can increase overall weight capacity. **Auxiliary Systems - Rank 4 **Barrier (skill) - Rank 5 (while activated) **Combat Fitness - Ranks 3 & 5 *Certain Skills can reduce the weight of specific weapons. **Assault Rifles (skill) - Rank 4 **Pistols (skill) - Rank 4 **Shotguns (skill) - Rank 4 **Sniper Rifles (skill) - Rank 4 *Certain Mods can reduce the weight of guns. **SR Ultra-Light Materials **SR Experimental Materials **SR Latticed Materials *Certain Mods can increase the weight of guns. **Pistol Heavy Magazine **Pistol Heavy Scope **AR Heavy Magazine **AR Heavy Stock **Shotgun Heavy Melee **SR Heavy Clip **SR Tactical Scope Weapon Customization Weapons can be customized by two different methods in Mass Effect: Andromeda. Weapon Modifications Mods are customizations that are exclusive to weapons only in Mass Effect: Andromeda. Mods use round-shaped sockets on a weapon and can only be changed at a Loadout terminal. Weapon Augmentations Augmentations are semi-permanent customizations to crafted weapons or armor in Mass Effect: Andromeda. When a weapon is created during Development (crafting), hexagonal-shaped sockets are available to add Augmentations to the weapon. These augmentations cannot be changed like weapon Mods and stay part of that weapon until it is deconstructed. Weapon Buff Mechanics The customization of a weapon in Mass Effect: Andromeda can change stats of Pathfinder Ryder's other weapons. This is known as a buff. There are active and passive buffs based upon the weapon type. Active Buffs Active Buffs change weapon stats when a weapon is currently equipped. All gun-type weapons use active buffs. Active buffs change weapon stats for all weapons and are in place as long as Pathfinder Ryder has the weapon equipped. If Ryder changes to a different weapon, the buffs from the new weapon will now be in effect. Active buffs are a moot point for other weapons. Unequipped weapon stats will be changed by an active buff but if Pathfinder Ryder changes weapons to use another weapon, the new weapon buffs are now in place. Passive Buffs Passive Buffs change weapon stats no matter which weapon is currently equipped. All melee weapons use passive buffs. Passive buffs change weapon stats and are in place no matter which weapon Pathfinder Ryder has equipped. Passive buffs are a completely different story. If Pathfinder Ryder isn't currently using the melee weapon with passive buffs, the passive buffs are still in place. All weapons Pathfinder Ryder current has in the Loadout are affected by passive buffs. Buff Strategies Depending upon playstyle, Pathfinder Ryder can have a melee weapon customized with Augmentations that buff all weapons but the melee weapon never actually has to be used during combat. As an added bonus, all melee weapons have no weight and therefore won't impact Recharge Speed. For example: *using an Asari Sword which has four augmentation slots *with the Innovation Cryo Pod Perk which grants one additional augmentation slot *and applying five Kinetic Coil augmentations which grant +3% Weapon Damage each, +15% Weapon Damage total *will change any weapon that Pathfinder Ryder has in the current Loadout to have the +15% Weapon Damage passive buff in place. Category:Weapons (Mass Effect: Andromeda)